fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwyer
Dwyer (ディーア Dīa, Deere in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Yuuichi Iguchi in the Japanese version and by Gideon Emery in the English version. Profile Being the son of Jakob, Dwyer grew up with much pressure from his father to become a butler and fight for the Avatar. Although he does become a fine butler (even surpassing his own father), he tends to refrain from fighting, sticking to healing and helping his allies rather than fighting the enemy. In his Paralogue, Jakob visits his Deeprealm to deliver his favorite coffee beans. However, to Jakob's surprise, invisible forces have infiltrated Dwyer's Deeprealm and is attacking his house. Jakob quickly rushes to rescue his son. Hearing the commotion outside, Dwyer decides that the best course of action is to stay inside and let his caretakers defend him. In the meantime, he promises to keep them healthy until he can be rescued. Jakob misinterprets his inaction as laziness and when Dwyer finally reunites with him, Jakob chastises him for not fighting, even though he is healing his comrades. Dwyer rebukes him, saying that healing does as much good for others as fighting. He even adds that he taught him how to be a good butler, and that is done first by serving others, not showing up his masters. Jakob continues to chastise him, saying that there is more worth protecting others through their bodies rather than healing in the back. Jakob vows to show Dwyer how to properly be a butler, and Dwyer agrees to see how it is done. After the battle, Dwyer finds out that all of his caretakers had abandoned him in the aftermath. Suddenly, an invader sneaks up behind Jakob, and Dwyer leaps into action to protect him. Jakob is amazed that Dwyer's "Slappyface" attack managed to down the invader, leaving him to wonder why Dwyer did not fight earlier. Dwyer explains that it was their job to watch over him, so he did not want to take away their work from them. Dwyer decides to join the army and even declares that he will become a better butler than his father. Jakob takes this as a challenge and looks forward to their battle of the best butler. Personality Dwyer is normally seen competing against his father in some form or manner. Although lazy and apathetic, his motto is "work before rest". He hates being ordered around by others, but when he is left alone, he takes care of chores splendidly. He is a naturally skilled butler and combatant. His specialty is brewing coffee, something that Jakob and his mother admits is better than Jakob's own specialty brew. Similar to his father, Dwyer strongly wishes to serve the Avatar as his butler. During their support conversations, Dwyer always heavily hints of how he would be a better butler than his father and how the Avatar should employ him instead. His supports with Jakob and Asugi reveal that he's a master at hand-to-hand combat, but he considers this talent to be virtually useless against enemies with weapons. Due to Jakob's hellish combat training while he was a child, even without training he's able to retain all of his fighting skills. Compared to Jakob, Dwyer is noticeably more considerate towards others. Many of his supports show how he takes care of others purely out of instinct, such as adding cardamom and cinnamon to Nina's tea after noticing that her voice was a little hoarse. Though overly blunt at times, he's also quite gentlemanly towards women. He has a strong no-nonsense personality, however, when it comes to cleanliness, manners, etiquette, and overall common sense. His supports with Kiragi show that he has strong "butler instincts" and that he refuses to take any nonsense from nobles, both of them traits passed down from his father. He also feels very uncomfortable when others call him a kind person. While he is very lazy, he does not see caring for his friends as work. He has the most hidden talents. His birthday is November 16. In-Game As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates *These are Dwyer's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Dwyer's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |45% |45% |30% |20% |30% |30% |30% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Midori * Sophie Hoshido * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat * Selkie Nohr * Soleil * Nina * Ophelia * Velouria Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Dwyer's mother * Kiragi * Asugi * Percy * Kana (if Dwyer is his father or brother) * Shigure (if Dwyer is his brother) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ;Inheritance from Father |} ;Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Dwyer/Quotes Possible Endings ; Dwyer - Sleepy Butler : Dwyer followed in his father’s footsteps as a successful career butler despite his tendency to nap on the job. His methods for extracting potent tea are still used to this day. ; Dwyer and the Avatar : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Dwyer and Ophelia : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Dwyer and Velouria : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ;Dwyer and Mitama : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ;Dwyer and Sophie : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Dwyer is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Dwyer comes from O'Dwyer, an Irish surname from the Gaelic ó Dubhuir, meaning "black". Trivia * Dwyer was voted the 2nd most popular male child and 18th over all in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *Dwyer is featured in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC wearing a yukata. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters